Starting Over
by AnonymousFanDude
Summary: Tris has been mistreated at her old school for being stupid. She's attempted suicide before, but her brother scolds her for it. She then moves to Dauntless High School and makes some friends. But will she also lose some?
1. Chapter 1

**What up bros**! **It's AnonymousFanDude!** **So I've been reading a lot of High School Divergent fanfic a and I decided to write one myself. It's going to be good. If you like my writing then also check out Life As A Dauntless because, I don't know, it's awesome. Or so I've been told. So anyway, please follow, favourite and review, even if you're just reviewing crap that doesn't have anything to do with my story, I still love hearing it. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Divergent characters or Divergent itself. That all belongs to the great, Veronica Roth.**

_One year ago_

I sit in my room with my hands to my face, crying. I was at school and a kid had punched me in the face and told me I'm stupid. I go to Erudite High School and everyone there really smart. Except me. I'm dumb. I don't know anything. I only just pass every class and they don't do anything fun. My brother, Caleb's smart though. He helped me be as good as I am now. Which is good because I pass.

No one at my school likes me. They always discredit me. They say I'm stupid and ugly. They also push me around and tell me that I should just die so no one can catch my 'dumbnesia'. Although, I don't tell my parents about it. They would just embarrass me if they knew. They would go to the school and demand that people be nice to me.

I came home today and my father had asked me why I had a bruise on my forehead. I told him it's because I fell over when really, it's because the bullies shoved me to the ground and kicked me in the head.

I stop sobbing and walk to the bathroom. I lock the door and pick up a blade that I keep in my pocket. I roll up my sleeve on my right arm and slit the blade over it, quickly. I let out a small yelp and do it again.

I grab a tissue and wipe away the blood pouring from my forearm. I leave and go straight back to my room.

My brother knocks on the door and I yell, "Come in!"

He walks inside and starts talking about school. "Beatrice, are you okay? I heard that—" he stops talking and looks at my arm. "Beatrice, what have you done?" He walks over to me and grabs my arm. He points at the cuts on my arm and I pout. "Beatrice, those jerks at school don't know anything. Don't listen to what they say, just be yourself and never cut."

"But, Caleb, you don't understand what I go through! They don't like me at all! And have enough trouble passing classes as it is and I don't need people reminding me that I'm stupid all the time! I hate it and you can't say not to cut myself when everyone's always telling me that I should die!"

He looks at me with pity. "Come on, Beatrice." He hugs me. "It's going to be okay."

I let out a sob. "No it won't. No one likes me and that's that."

**Sorry it's short. I wrote it at three am and I'm at a sleepover. I'm tired. Goodnight. Please follow, favourite and review. Thanks love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, short chapter last time, I'm sorry. But this one will be over a thousand words and I'm also going to start doing, QOTC (Question Of The Chapter) so I'm looking forward to your crazy , please, please, please follow, favourite and review. I don't mind constructive criticism as long as it's not mean because, I get enough of that at home and school and I don't need it online too. Thank you for reading and...here it is.**

_Still a year ago_

I wake to a knock on my door. What time is it? I check my alarm clock. Three in the morning! This had better be good.

Caleb walks in and sits next to me. "Beatrice, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were screaming the house down like, two seconds ago."

I exhale. "It was nothing, just a dream."

"Was it the same dream?" I nod. "Will you tell me what it is?" I shake my head. "Beatrice, it was just a dream, you can tell me."

I shake my head again. My dream. It's a recurring nightmare that I keep getting. I'm in a dark room and some of the people in my class are there, watching me. They run towards me in a flash and start beating me up, but they take it too far. They use bats and sticks and they strangle me but I don't lose consciousness. I just sit there and cry. But I can feel the pain. And then they stop and Caleb walks in. He grabs a knife from someone and starts stabbing me, constantly. But I won't die...I just take the pain.

He keeps saying mean things to me like, 'just die' and 'no one likes you'. I'd scream his name until he answered but he never did. I'd say, 'Caleb, stop, you're hurting me' or 'I thought you were my brother'. Everyone else would just laugh. Caleb would stop and pull a massive grin and start laughing. Until he stabs my heart and it stops beating.

"Beatrice!" I am snapped back into reality. I start to cry and he hugs me. "Beatrice!"

"I'm okay."

"Beatrice, you're not okay, please tell me what's wrong so I can help."

I look him in the eye, tears spilling over my cheeks. I finally give in and tell him. When I. Done his face has pity. "Beatrice, you know I'd never do that."

"I know but people have betrayed me in the past. I have trusted people and they've broken it. Why not you?"

"Because I'm your brother. I would never turn my back on you and let you suffer. I'd rather die."

I sigh. I wipe away my tears and Caleb pulls a face, making me laugh. I pull one back and he laughs even harder.

We start making some jokes and laugh really hard.

Suddenly, my father walks in. "Shut up! Some people in this house actually like sleep!" He slams the door shut and me and Caleb stop laughing, or even smiling.

That was the most I've laughed in almost two months. My brother looks to me. "Well, I'm going to go back to my room. Are you going to be okay?" I nod.

He leaves the room And closes the door behind him. I lay on my bed, and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I awake, I quickly get ready, have breakfast and race out the door. I start walking to school and chill for twenty minutes until the bell goes. After a good fifteen minutes, someone walks up to me. Lauren, I think her name is.<p>

"What do you want," I ask.

She pushes me over and I fall hard on the ground. "Ha, you're so stupid."

I slowly get up to my feet. "Stop calling me that. I'm not stupid."

"No, you're stupid."

I'm so sick of this. "I'm not stupid. You're just a nerd."

I regret saying that. "Only a stupid person would say that." She punches me and I fall. She jumps on me and starts punching me even more. I hit her and her hands lock around my throat.

I struggle breathing until someone pulls her off me. "Hey! Don't! That's my sister!"

"She called me a nerd!"

"Well you don't need to strangle her!" She stomps off and Caleb helps me to my feet. "Are you okay?" I don't answer. I run.

I leave the school and run into a forest down the road from my house. I run deep into the forest, stop at a tree and cry. I'm so sick of this. I sit there for hours, thinking. I start to walk home and when I get to the door I stop. I wipe away my tears and enter.

"Beatrice, why are you home from school so early?" I don't answer my fathers question. I run upstairs to my bedroom and lock the door. My father knocks on the door but I don't answer. Eventually he stops and leaves. I go to the bathroom and cut my wrist more. I leave and go to the garage. We have a lot of gym equipment in there, including a punching bag.

I punch as hard as I can, no matter how much it hurts my fists. I punch more and more and I feel like my fists are on fire. I sit down and cry. When my brother comes home he searches everywhere, I can hear him. When he comes to the garage, he looks relieved.

"Beatrice, don't run away like that, I was worried all day." I don't answer. "Beatrice, are you okay?"

"I was strangled, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, Beatrice."

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry for not understanding that good."

"What do you mean?" He doesn't reply. "Caleb, what happened?"

"Lauren's boyfriend punched me after the fight–it was nothing."

I stare wide-eyed at him. "Caleb, are you okay."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just focus in yourself. And I'll help you."

I smile.

**Okay, chapter's over and so is the one year earlier thing. Back to the present in the next chapter. There will be a lot of flashback but mostly the present. Please follow, favourite and review. Thank you for reading. QOTC, What are your biggest fears? Mine is yhe bullirs at school being right about what they say to me. That i will never find love and i will crawl in a hole and commit suicide. Thank you and bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I was at my fathers house and was unable to write. Anyway, back to the present, there will be many flashbacks, just so there's a lot of action. Please follow, favourite and review, it really helps my crappy writing and I love hearing what you guys have to say. So, without further ado...chapter 3.**

As I awake, I can smell the morning air from my open window. I slowly walk to the bathroom and take a shower. When I get my clothes on I remember something; I'm starting at Dauntless Hight today! I gain a smile on my face, but it disappears when I get a thought. What if the Dauntless kids treat me exactly as I was by the Erudite? Or worse.

I jump out my room and run downstairs. I run out the door and walk down the street. Caleb went to school early so he could figure out the place. I turn another street and pause in the tracks. Three Erudite girls are standing there, talking.

One looks over to me and the rest follow in suit. "It's about time," she shouts. I start to run but I'm slow. They chase me and one catches up to me and trips me. I stumble over and crash into the bitumen. I scream from the pain in my side. I think I grazed it.

"Yeah, you were always weak," says the first one, the one that tripped me.

"What do you want," I ask.

"Well, I never got to say goodbye. So here it is." She draws her foot back and kicks my side. I yelp as she does it again. They all join in and I wince every time I get hit.

My vision blurs up a bit as I recognise one of them. Lauren. "Hey, I never got to finish what I started the other week." I tense up as she lunges herself at me.

She locks her hands around my throat—like she did last time—and she squeezes. I claw at her hands but the other two Erudite girls pin my arms down so I can't move.

Lauren gives me the puppy dog face and says, "Aw, this doesn't seem fair. Here, let me help you up." The two girls let go of my arms and Lauren pulls me to my feet by my throat. She shoves me against a nearby fence, making a huge crack sound. I wince and tense up.

The edges of my vision start to blacken and the last thing I see before passing out is Lauren's fist connecting with my jaw and her smirking face.

* * *

><p>I flutter my eyes open and frown. Where am I? I look around and see a fence with a great, big dent in it, leaves scattered all around me, and concrete with piles of blood on it. I look down at myself and widen my eyes. I have bruises just about everywhere, many cuts and scrapes, and a gash on my knee.<p>

I put my hand to my head and when I bring it back down I see red. Lots of red. I take my phone out of my pocket and use the camera as a mirror. My phone has a big crack in it so it's hard to see myself. My eyes widen, once again, in shock. There is I huge cut on my head and my neck is bruised. Then I remember...

I remember being jumped by three Erudite High girls. And Lauren. I remember her choking me and me passing out. I remember getting smashed into that fence and—I am interrupted from my thoughts when I see my shoulder. There is a long, deep cut on it. The fence.

I hold my left hand to my right shoulder and use my left hand to check my phone. It's five in the afternoon! I have eleven messages and fourteen missed calls.

_Caleb- Beatrice, where are You?_

_Caleb- Beatrice, I can't find you anywhere_

_Caleb- Why weren't you at English class?_

_Caleb- BEATRICE, WHERE ARE YOU YOURE SCARING ME!_

_Caleb- Beatrice, I'm worried, why aren't you at home?_

_Caleb- I've been looking everywhere for you and I can't find you, please reply_

_Caleb- Are you okay?_

_Dad- Beatrice, why weren't you at school today?_

_Dad- Beatrice! Come home right now!_

_Mum- Beatrice, Caleb told me you weren't at school today, are you okay?_

_Caleb- Beatrice, you're okay, aren't you? You're not freaking out about going to a new school are you? Don't be._

Oh my gosh, what am I going to tell them? I'm not telling them the truth. Maybe I should just tell them I got lost on my way? No. I used to go to Erudite High, they wouldn't buy that. I text back my brother.

_Beatrice- Caleb, I'll be back soon, I was at the mall with some friends :D_

_Caleb- Beatrice, I'm not an idiot. You were excited about going to a new school and no one shops for nine hours!_

_Beatrice- Fine, you got me. I'll tell you when I get home_

_Caleb- Beatrice, are you okay?_

_Beatrice- Yeah, I'm fine. Sort of. Don't worry about me_

_Caleb- Beatrice, WHAT HAPPENED?!_

_Beatrice- I'll tell you when I get home_

_Caleb- do you need me to pick you up?_

_Beatrice- Yes please_

_Caleb- okay, where are you?_

_Beatrice- I'm on second street, the park_

_Caleb- Why are you there?_

_Beatrice- I'll tell you later. Bye_

_Caleb- bye, see you in a minute_

I put my phone away and get up. My head starts spinning but I just shake it away. I walk to a nearby tree and wait. My brother arrives in his car and I get in.

"Will you tell me now," he asks.

I choke out a quiet, "Later." I don't think I can talk. Why must people choke each other all the time?

We make it home and I sneak past my parent and make it to my bedroom, my brother following. "Okay, will you tell me now?"

I try to talk but struggle. "I was...walk-walking to...school and...three...Erudite girls...jumped me and...Lau-ren...beat...strangle..." I start to cough and my brother puts a hand on my shoulder.

"So, Lauren and two other girls from Erudite High beat you and strangled you?" I nod. "Oh, Beatrice..." He hugs me as I cry. He looks me up and down. "I'll go get you some water." He leaves my room and runs downstairs. I get up and walk to the bathroom so I have a proper mirror.

I look at the gash on my forehead and put my hand to it. It stings. It hurts really bad. I let a tear roll down my cheek and walk back to my room. Caleb comes in with a glass of water. I thank him and tell him the full story. I leave out the part about the fence cutting me because then he'll freak out and tell our parents. You can get strangled and be fine but you can't get stabbed and be fine.

By the end his mouth has dropped and his eyes pity me. I hate it when he looks at me like that.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed thisaction-packed chapter, I know I did. Anyway, please favourite, follow, review, blah, blah, blah. Thank you and, QOTC. **_Which faction would you be in?_** I have an aptitude for Candor and Dauntless. Well that's a coincidence. Candor or Dauntless. I'd be Dauntless because I'm good at jumping off thighs and I'm always doing dangerous stuff. Except I don't like to fight. I would also be Candor because I can tell if someone is lying. Thank you Youtube. Anyway, thank you for reading and, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up bros! Its AmonymousFanDude! I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. I've been really caught up in homework and...other stuff that I don't want to talk about :( So anyway, I just updated Life As A Dauntless, check it out and now I'm updating Starting Over. You got a problem with that? No, good. So if I could get ten reviews this chapter, I'll write a four-thousand work chapter for you all.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank-**

**1amDivergent**

**BecAngelWizardDivergentTribute**

**Dauntless-Princess3392**

**JodiCatherine**

**Liv02**

**SK92Divergent**

**The Lost Dauntless**

**alipop**

**amycahill57**

**shayray**

**trispreaton**

**For favouriting, it helps a heap. And thank all you guys for reading. Enjoy the chapter and stay awesome!**

Caleb drives me to school and I make it there safely. I'm wearing black leggings and a black long sleeve, ignoring the weather, so I can cover the cut on my shoulder. I'm wearing enough makeup to cover everyone in the school, girls and boys—wouldn't that be interesting—to cover the marks and bruises. I don't want to make a bad impression.

Caleb pulls into the parking lot of the school and the one thing I can think about is; how many friends I won't make. I'm not very likeable. I look at Caleb and he's nervous. Why? He was here yesterday, he knows what everyone is like. Maybe that's it.

I get out the car and slowly walk to the building. I make it there, go to the office to pick up my schedule, and walk to my locker. 6469. **(I know. That is a gross number that explains way too much. So what? I couldn't just have it as 64 that's too low)**

Combination...let's see...646. What's with my locker and sixes? I go to my first class; English and take a seat, feeling super nervous.

I sit next to a boy with deep blue eyes and...hair. I don't know what color because all I can focus on are those eyes. I look away, realising that he is looking at me like I'm a freak. Oops. Bad first impression. I keep my attention on the teacher for the rest of class.

I sit through four classes of boringness until lunch finally comes. I walk to the cafeteria and all the seats are taken. Caleb is sitting with a bunch of nerds. How nice. I don't want to sit next to him though. I'm not a nerd and I think I've learnt that already.

Someone comes up next to me and starts talking to me. "You're Beatrice Prior aren't you? The new girl."

I inhale. I don't like that name. That name was used against me everyday and I hated it. "I rather Tris."

"Okay, Tris. Come sit with us over there." I'm about to object but she drags me to a table with a bunch of other kids at it and sits me down.

"Guys, this is Tris. Tris, meet Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Four and...I feel like I'm missing someone. Oh yeah, I'm Christina." She smiles and everyone looks at me and nods.

"Hi," I say, more a question than a statement. They all say hi back. This is really awkward.

Christina breaks the silence. "So Tris. Why don't you tell us about yourself. What school did you come from?"

I'm not sure I want to answer that question. "I came from...uh...Abnegatiom High," I would have said Candor High but by the look on their faces, their is no way I'm from Candor High. They don't let liars into their school. If you lie there, you get detention for a whole week. I know right?

"Okay..." Christina says.

"So, Tris. Have you ever tried Dauntless cake," Uriah says. Everyone rolls their eyes and sighs.

"No, what is it?"

"Only the most amazing this in the world! It tastes like a rainbow that was eaten by a unicorn that died and went to heaven, then crapped out the rainbow and was re-eaten by fairies." My face is scrunched up as I look at Uriah.

"Sounds...uh...good?" He hands me a piece of cake, I'm guessing Dauntless cake and I bite into it. It's amazing! It tastes exactly how Uriah described it only more satisfying. "Oh...my...gosh. This is the greatest thing in the world!" Everyone at the table laughs.

They're laughing. I never once got a laugh out of someone at my old school. Except for when I was pushed into a locker or, the time I was pushed down the stairs and broke my arm. I told my parents I tripped and fell down the stairs so they took away my new shoes. The only thing in the world that I really cared about. Besides Caleb, of course.

Lunch ends and the rest of the day goes by pretty fast. When I get home I smile. Caleb walk through the door with a frown on his face. What's up with him?

**Sorry I ended it there. I have to go somewhere. Please follow, favourite and review. And remember, ten reviews means a four-hours and word chapter! QOTC! **_If you were stranded on a deserted island with any Divergent character of your choice, which one would it be?_** Mine would be Christina. She's cute...Just remember I'm a guy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading. And I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So I didn't get enough reviews for a four-thousand word chapter but let me tell you; whenever I get five reviews on one chapter, I will give you guys a three-thousand word chappie. So, because I'm bored I want to have a comp. If anyone can guess what country I live in, I'll name a character after them. Well, after their real name not their username, 'cause that will be all like, 'so I was walking with JK145Anonymous2 and then I punched him,' that sounds dumb. And JK145Anonymous2 is a username my friend used for school. Yeah, we talk about EVERYTHING. Well, not everything...**

**AND SHOUTOUT TO WITHIE01 FOR BEING SO AWESOME!**

**I lost a bet lol.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long note, without further ado...chapter 5! Also, thanks for the thousand views :)**

I walk up the stairs and to Caleb's room. I gently knock on the door. "Go away!" is what I hear from the other side of the door and..._crying?_

"Caleb, it's me! Are you okay," I say.

"No! Go away!"

I sigh. "Caleb, come one! I let you help me with my problems and you need to let me help you with yours! We had deal!"

A pause. "Deals were made to be broken!" When he says it a tear falls down my cheek. My brother, my brother that helped me through bullying and...suicide just backed out on a promise.

"If deals were made to be broken then I guess I'll break all of mine! Looks like I won't be seeing you anytime soon!" I run away from the door and down the stairs, tears streaking my face.

I hear a door slam and footsteps racing behind me. "Beatrice, no! Wait! I didn't mean it!" I ignore my brother and keep running. I race to the downstairs bathroom and lock the door behind me. Our parents aren't home because they're still at work so they can't hear us.

Caleb is banging at the door and screaming my name but I ignore him. I grab my blade and swipe it across my wrist. I've never done this because of my brother before. Never. I stop after four of them and break down. I cry and cry and bleed and cry.

"Beatrice! Don't do anything stupid! I love you, Beatrice!" I ignore him and continue crying.

After twenty minutes of constant banging he stops. I look under the door to see that he is still there. He is sitting and crying. Why was he crying when I came to his room? What was going on? Why doesn't he want to tell me? What did I do? What if it was all my fault?

With that thought I stop crying and cut one last time. I clean my arm and walk out, hoping he won't notice somehow.

But he does. He springs up and hugs me. "What promise did you break?" I roll up my sleeve and show him. "Don't! How many times have I told you?" I don't answer. "How many times did you do it?"

I gulp. "Fi-ive."

He shakes his head and hugs me once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Why we're you crying?"

He looks at me, worried. He shifts his eyes to the left as he replies, "What do you mean? I wasn't crying."

Why is he lying to me? "Caleb, I'm no Candor, but I know lying when I see it."

He sighs. "I was...uh...I-" he is cut off when our mother comes home. He smiles. "I'll tell you later." I hate him so much.

Our mother walks into the hallway we are in. She notices my red face and Caleb's sad expression. "What's the matter?"

Shit! What do I say? "Freddie's dog died," Caleb says. Who the hell is Freddie?

"Uh...who is that," our mother asks.

Caleb shrugs. "A friend from school." He smiles. Our mother can tell he's lying but she just shrugs and leaves. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Caleb pats my back. And with that, he leaves.

* * *

><p>"So, Tris. Do you have your eye on anyone yet," Christina asks with a grin.<p>

I shake my head. "No. I have never had a crush." It's true, I hadn't. I just wasn't interested in boys. I had a friend who had a crush on someone and he knew about it. He asked her out one day and she gave him everything she had. And then one day, after his birthday when she had bought him a new car—she was filthy rich—he cheated on her with Ashley. She dropped out of school and became a druggie. She cried all day and night and I lost contact with her. Instantly, every boy I looked at I wanted to kill.

"You're not serious, are you?" I nod. "So you have never wanted to go out with someone, or even wanted to lick someone's abs dry and then suck their face all day?" Uh, gross.

She must notice my expression and she blushes. "Who do you have your eye on?" She blushes even more.

"Well, you know Will? Of course you do. Him. He's so hot. Not to mention a genius! He used to go to Erudite High but he left because he got beaten one day after school." He knows my pain.

"By who? What did they do to him?"

She looks concerned. "Uh...some guys and one of their girlfriends. They punch him until he was unconscious."

"Lauren," I think.

"What? Who's Lauren?" Crap! I was thinking out loud!

"Uh...she was my brothers, friends, sisters, boyfriends, mates, girlfriend?" Her face is unreadable. "Everyone at Erudite High knows each other."

"Wait! You went to Erudite High?! You said you went to Candor High! Did you lie?"

Shit! "What? No, I did go to Candor High, but my brother went to Erudite High and that's what he always says!"

She evilly smirks buts hides it quickly. "Hah! Yesterday you said you went to Abnegation High, not Candor High! And you just said you went to Candor High! You lied! Why?"

Damn! She got me. What do I say? Think, Tris, think...faster! "I...uh...I...I'll tell you later. I'm not ready yet." She understandingly nods.

"Okay, I get it."

The bell rings and I head off for class, only one thought in my mind.

Will is like me...

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, please follow, favourite, review, review and review. See ya next time, don't forget about the comp.**

**AND...OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! Nothing at all to say except for my apology for not updating in a while. I was on holiday in Phuket, not actually that bad a place. I also wanted to say that I changed the name from Ashley so Lauren because it works better. My friend withie01 said that her friend said that it should be an actual character and I agree. Not to mention how stupid I feel for not thinking about it myself. So anyway, here's chapter 6.**

"Hey, Will," I shout from across the hallway. His eyes find mine and I motion for him to come over. When he does I grab his wrist and pull him into a closet close by.

"What seems to be the problem, Trissy." I stare blankly at him.

"Never call me that."

He nods, "Okay, okay."

"So, Chris told me you went to Erudite High and you moved because you got beat up. Is that true?" He nods. "Was it Lauren's boyfriend?"

He nods and even looks kind of scared. "How did you know?"

"Okay, I have a secret and you can't tell anyone, promise."

He nods. "I promise."

I inhale. "Okay, I used to go to Erudite High too." His mouth is dropped and his eyes are wide open.

"So I'm not alone in this school! Those people are evil, vicious, geniuses, and I hate them."

I'm surprised by how much hatred Will has for them. But then again, he is talking about Erudite High. "Was it bad for you too? I want to know everything and I'll even tell you everything. Almost."

He nods. " Where do I start? Okay so, I used to get shoved into lockers for no reason at all, Lauren's boyfriend, David, used to beat me up with his friends all the time, but I didn't tell Christina that and neither will you." I nod. "I was always a target and no one ever liked me. I even tried to overdose once but I got busted by my mom and she made me explain it all to her and in the end she made me move to Dauntless High. Now tell me about you."

I take a deep breath in...then out. "Lauren used to beat me along with her passé. Everyone would call me stupid and dumb and ugly and I hated it. I even started to believe them. I still do. I wasn't smart and I wasn't beautiful." A tear rolls down my cheek. But I continue. "I used to get beat unconscious and get strangled and I'd pass out. I too had attempted suicide, so many times. I tried overdose, starving, stabbing, hanging, punching myself and trying to claw my eyes out with a knife. But my brother, Caleb, always got there in time. I used to self harm. But I haven't done that since...uh...yesterday."

There are tears sploshed all over my face and he hugs me, like the good friend he is. "Can I see," he asks.

I nod and pull up my sleeves, revealing around twenty to thirty scars on each arm. Some are fresh from yesterday and some are faded but all are visible. He gasps at the sight and hugs me again. We both cry for a few minutes until the bell goes, signalling class over. We leave the closet and head out to lunch.

"Tris! Where were you? You were supposed to be at Biology, you made me dissect an eyeball all by myself I almost barfed. Have you been crying? Tris, what's the matter?" Christina asks so many questions and the truth is I just want to sit in silence and not eat.

"I was...uh...I wagged." I stuttered. Theybare going to know I lied. And they are going to know my past. They are going to pity me and laugh at me. And they are going to do the same as Erudite.

"What about you, Will," Zeke asks.

"Oh, I wagged with her. We went to get a bite to eat and then we came back to school."

My gaze locks with Fours, I think that's his name. I can't really remember everyone's names. His beautiful, gorgeous, deep blue eyes are staring through my mask and into my soul. He looks as if he knows we're lying. How?

He starts to slightly intimidate me. I have to leave before he blurts something out. "I...uh...I gotta go," I say and sprint out the cafeteria. I can hear footsteps behind me but I don't turn around.

A hand grasps my wrist and I flinch. "Wow, Tris. It's okay. It's just me."

"Oh," I say, feeling stupid for believing that it was Lauren or David.

"Listen, I know. I was in the office because my dad came to the front desk to tell me something and when I was waiting the security cameras were on and I could hear what you and Will were talking about. I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't help myself. Are you okay?"

I shrug. He knows. He knows about me and now he's going to tell everyone else. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't need pity."

He smirks. "I wouldn't dream of it."

I sigh in relief. He's not going to tell anyone. Good. Now I'm forever grateful.

Only three other people know. And they aren't telling anyone. I'm safe. For now.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Please follow, favourite, review, review and review. And I won't see you next time because I write fanfic.**

**And...OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So I feel like a failure writer. Anyway, for the reason as to why I haven't updated in four days is written in the first authors note in Life As A Dauntless Chapter 13. Anyway, please enjoy.**

When I wake up the next morning my wrists feel like crap. They are almost stabbing the life out of me. Oh well. I get up, get ready, eat breakfast and go to school. The second I make it there Christina, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene race toward me.

"Hey, Tris. How's life," Marlene asks.

Pretty crap. I feel like shit and just wanna end it already. "My life's great," I say.

"That's always amazing!" I think Marlene might be messed up in the head a little bit.

"So, Tris," Christina says. "Have you got your eye on anyone _now_?" Damn! She just will not give up.

"Christina. You need to listen to me. This is very important. You can not tell anyone. Got it?"

She nods. "Yes, anything. You can trust me."

I grab her shoulders with each of my hands. "No," I say casually and walk off. She rolls her eyes and joins the rest of us.

"Hey, Tris, have you seen Uriah anywhere," Marlene asks.

"Uh, nope, why?"

"Uh...no reason." Marlene's lying. I may not be from Candor High but I know she's lying. At Candor High they will give you detention for lying and they will always know if you're lying or not.

"You're lying," Christina says. So, I guess, everyone saw how obvious this was.

"No I'm not," Mar says.

"Bitch, please, I've known you for three years and I know when you're lying. Don't forget, I went to Candor primary school," says Christina.

"Damn," Mar says. "Okay, fine. The truth is...will be told right after this commercial." And with that, she sprints off down the hallway.

"What was all that about," Shauna says.

"I don't know, Shauna. I don't know," Chris says.

"Meh, forget about Marlene. What's going on with you and Will," Lynn shouts.

Christina puts a hand over Lynn's mouth and shushes her. "Shut up! I don't want everyone is school hearing about it."

"Sorry," Lynn says after Chris removes her hand.

"Thank you," Chris says. "And it's going really well. We went out to dinner last night and then we went to the train tracks and then he...kissed me!"

"OMG! That is amazing!" Shauna squeals. Wow. I hate being around girls. They are so squealy.

"Oh no. Don't look, guys. It's Peter," Lynn whispers.

"Who's that," I ask.

"Trouble," Chris replies.

I peek behind Christina and see a boy wearing a black leather jacket, ripped black jeans and perfect hair, I'm guessing that's Peter. He has two people behind him wearing similar clothes. A boy and a girl.

Peter looks in my direction and I look away. I hope he didn't see me looking at him.

"Yep, Tris," Lynn says. "You're screwed."

"Why?"

"Because, you were over-staring at them," Shauna says. "Just be careful. They don't like to be beaten at anything. And stop staring at them. They hate_ that_ too."

"Oh."

They disappear off down a corridor and the bell goes.

**I'm a little page break short and stout, here is my page and here is my break. Teapot - I don't know who the frick sings it. But you should know the song.**

School's finally over and I just want to go home and watch T.V. I finally make it home and walk to my bedroom. But I stop in front of my door when I hear screaming. I run to Caleb's room and knock on the door.

"Caleb! What's going on?! Are you okay?!"

He opens the door and his appearance shocks me. His eyes are puffy from crying and he has a bandage around his wrist. "Caleb, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look down at his arm. He catches my gaze and says, "Oh, that. I tripped over today at school and hurt my wrist, but I'm fine." He fakes a smile.

"What was the screaming about?" I can't help being an overprotective little sister.

"Oh, I...uh...that wasn't me. It was...uh...someone from across the street." I don't believe him. I know what his screaming sounds like. I hear it whenever I try to end my life. I shudder. I should try to change the subject.

"Caleb, why have you been crying?" Yes, Tris. Let's change the subject from screaming to crying. Shut up, conscience.

He looks sad for a moment but then hides it. "It really hurt when I fell." He's lying. Why is he lying to me?

"Caleb, why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not, Beatrice. Really."

"I don't believe you," I say.

"Come on, Bea. I would never lie to you."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not lying."

He looks me in the eye and simply says, "I'm not lying."

I nod and step back. "Promise?"

"Promise," he says and I walk away into my room.

**Holy shit! I forgot the authors not that doesn't change anything at all whatsoever! Okay. Please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I like hotdogs! Randomness. I love it! So, here's chapter 8. Wow, this was an awkward intro.**

I find myself waking up, screaming. What happened? That's it! I dreamed I was being chased by Lauren and her gang. And then Caleb was there. With a knife buried deep within his chest. I shudder. He said he did it for me. That it was him or me. He then died in my arms but I didn't cry. Instead, I went on a rampage and killed everyone in sight. I eventually killed my parents and started crying.

I shudder and break down. I cry and cry and cry. I know it was just a dream but I need to cry. "Tris?" Caleb! He must've heard me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! It was just a dream!"

"Okay. Wanna talk about it?"

I think for a moment before replying, "Sure."

He comes in and sits next to me. I tell him about the dream and he hugs me. "Please don't ever do that to me," I say.

"Hey, if it comes down to you or me...I'd take my life to keep you alive."

"No! Don't, I can handle death. I want it."

"No. You don't deserve death."

"You don't either," I say.

"But I'm your older brother. It's my job. And I want to."

I get up. "What?!"

"I mean, I'd want you to be alive."

"Oh."

He hugs me again and I cry some more. "Look, if it comes down to it, can we both die," I ask.

He nods. "Sure. If that's what you want."

"Thankyou. I'd never be able to live with the guilt."

"Nor would I." He's so geeky.

We sit for a moment, me crying, him comforting me. I just want a happy life. A life where I won't get judged. A life where I can let my imagination roam free, let it think what it wants to think, believe what it wants to believe. I just want to be happy.

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK, THIS IS A PAGE BREAK, BREEEEAK! *My Little Pony Theme Song - suggested by withie01 - I hate you, withie01***

I can't get back to sleep. Caleb left two hours ago and now it's three in the morning. I get up out of bed, get changed out go my jimmyjams and put on black leggings, black singlet and black leather jacket. Why is that all I ever wear?

I tiptoe downstairs and race out the house. I walk to the park that's only a few streets away.

I sit down next to a tree and start to read one of my favourite books. It's about a boy who lives on a farm and one day he wakes up in the middle of the night to screaming. He goes downstairs to find his parents bleeding out with stab wounds everywhere. His mother's already dead but his father says 'Tommy, run'. So Tommy runs away from the farm with nothing but a water bottle, can of food, blanket and photo album. He can hear someone chasing after him and—

I'm cut off from reading when I feel a presence near me. I put down my book and look around the park. No one is in sight.

A strong arm pulls me back against the tree and a hand covers my mouth. I try to scream but my voice gets muffled. I look up and see Peter and his gang. I try to scream again.

"Shut up," Peter screams. He punches me across the face and I wince. "Don't stare at us for any longer than ten seconds at a time, bitch!" I get a blow to the gut.

"Yeah," the boy behind Peter says.

"Oh my fucking gosh, Drew. You're a big ass idiot. Stop fucking saying things so fucking stupid," the girl behind Drew says.

"Peter, Molly's being a bitch again," Drew whines. Molly kicks Drew. "Ow!"

"Will you two shut up," Peter screams. "I'm trying to teach the new kid a lesson and you're all carrying on like a bunch of dumb, fucking babies!"

Peter knees me in the stomach. I whimper. He grabs my arm and punches it, hard. I almost cry from the impact as well as my scars.

The others join in and start beating me. I thought when I moved schools this wouldn't happen anymore. I guess I was wrong.

Eventually they stop and start walking away. "Next time learn the rules!" Peter says and they all walk out of sight. I lay on the ground for a while, wondering how I'm going to get up. Eventually I figure it out and I walk home.

I check the time on my phone. Five thirty. Crap! I limp up to my room and lay on my bed. I then fall into a deep and painful sleep.

**Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I get really nervous updating this story incase I do something you guys don't like. It's my most popular one and yea. Thank you for reading it. Please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I feel real bad. So, I'll try and make it a long chapter but I'm not good at them. Enjoy!**

_One Week Later_

I sit on my bed and finally finish my book. Tommy died. **(Just so you know this is a made up book. It's not even a book it's just a random story that came off the top of my head. So there are no spoilers because it's not a real book) **I cried. I really shipped him with that pig too but now they'll never get married and have mutant kids. Damn I have weird ships.

"Tris!" I turn my attention away from my book and stare into Christina's eyes. "You okay?"

"What do you mean," I say.

"Uh...Tris. You were just crying like two secs ago."

"Oh. I just get really emotional when I read. I can really feel it. I'm weird."

"Yeah. No kidding."

"So what do you want," I ask.

"A latte, now let's go," she says as she drags me by my arm to the nearest café.

We take our seats and she orders a latte and I order a chocolate/caramel fudge thickshake. It's way better than whatever a latte is.

"Ew," Chris says. "How can you shove that thing in your mouth?"

A smile spreads across my face. "That's what she said."

"Ew! Oh my gosh, Tris! Ew! No! Don't ever say that again! Ew! Gross!"

I laugh. "Oh come on. I know you've thought about doing that to Will. Cut the crap."

She looks at me in horror. But then, to my surprise, she says, "What makes you think I've never _actually_ done it before?"

She laughs when she sees my expression which is probably hilarious. "Dudette, calm down. I'm kidding," she says. I sigh in relief. "For now..."

I scream at the image she put in my mind and run out the café. Shit! I forgot my milkshake. I casually walk back to our table, ignoring all the eyes staring at me from the interesting scene. "I forgot my milkshake," I say to Christina.

I then take a sip and run out screaming again, milkshake in my hands. I walk back into the café and back to our table. "You're my ride," I say and she gets up. Then we both casually walk back out as if nothing ever happened.

When we make it back to her place we have a pillow fight and go to bed. It wasn't the kind of pillow fight you're thinking of. We were actually trying to murder each other with pillows. It was cool because I got her right in the nose and it started bleeding. I won.

"Hey, Tris," Chris whispers.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Four likes you."

"Cut the crap, no he doesn't," I say.

"Yeah, he does. I know everything about everyone, he does."

"No he doesn't. Why would he like me? I'm short, I'm not beautiful, I'm flat-chested, I have no curves and I do self-harm. No one would ever like someone like me, let alone him."

"What?!"

Shit! I just told her about my self-harm. No, no, no. She can't know. How do I hide it? Think, Tris, think! "I mean...I...uh...like selfies?" Great job, Tris. Well done.

"You do self-harm," she says plainly. "Why?"

"I...uh! Fine. I'll tell you. Just please promise me you won't tell anyone. Ever. Please?"

She sits up. "I promise."

Then I tell her everything. I tell her about Erudite High, about Lauren, about being beaten unconscious and being strangled, the name-calling, the self-harm, the suicide attempts, everything. Everything except for Will. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, especially Christina.

"Oh my gosh, Tris." She hugs me. "I am so sorry."

"No. Stop with the pity, that's why I didn't tell anyone."

"Sorry. Let's just go to bed," she suggests.

"Good idea," I say and surprisingly, fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**I'M A PAGEBREAK, YOU ALREADY KNOW, I'M BREAKING PAGES, ON EVERY STOORY, I'M A PAGE BREAK, GONNA BREAK THAT PAGE, I'M BREAKING PAGES, PAGE BREEEEEEEEEAK! *Fancy Iggy Azalea***

"Tris, are you gonna wake up or do I have to get the bucket?"

I snap awake. "No," I groan.

"Lol, you thought I was serious. That is totes adorbs,". says a very cheerful and awake Christina.

"I hate you so much," I murmur.

"Why? I _love_ you."

"Yeah, you do that. Can you just drive me home, please?"

"Fine. Here," she throws my backpack at me and I wince.

"Bitch," I mumble.

"Jerk," she says. **(Who understands that reference?)**

I get dressed and we go to her car. She drives me home and there's no car in the driveway because my parents are at work. But Caleb's home.

"See ya tomorrow," I say. We're going shopping tomorrow. Yay. Sarcasm. I hate shopping. In fact, last weekend she asked if I wanted to go shopping with her and when I did I just wished that my brother had let me commit suicide to save me from that torture. Whatever.

"Bye," she shouts back.

"Bye!"

I unlock the door and go to my room. I brush my hair again—I'm very obsessed which it—and turn the T.V on. I get a drink and sit down with it. I then spill my drink. _Genius_.

Crap! I get a bunch of cleaning crap and clean it all up before it stains. I manage to get it all out. I pack the stuff away and go to the bathroom to wash my hands because they smell of cleaning product.

I open the door to the bathroom and almost scream at what I see. My life is ruined. I can't live with myself. I can't move. I can't think. I can't breathe. Tears blur in my eyes and I feel like puking. But I can't. I can't react to what I see.

Which is my brothers limp body on the floor next to an empty bottle of pills.

**I'll just give you some time to process things...done.**

**Do you all hate me now? Of course you do. But there is those of you who hate Caleb so I guess some of you are happy. Am I right? No? Of course I'm not. I know this chapter wasn't as long as I said it might be but I did make it pretty funny, I think, and there was quite some action. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So, I know most of you hate me right now. I know. I hate me too. But let's get past that. It's better to have a fic with action instead of without right? Yeah, what I thought. Anyway, please enjoy. And also, thank you for making me reach my 50 review mark! I've never done that before! Ever! Thank you to all who reviewed. Here, have this. {:$:} I think it's supposed to be a cookie. Oi! Go away non-reviewers! This is only for people that reviewed. Anyway, please enjoy! Again.**

Caleb. I run to him and sit next to him, tears welling behind my eyes. What happened? I check his pulse.

I can't feel anything

Did he just commit suicide? Did he take his own life? Did he lie to me? What caused it? Did he hate life? Was he being bullied? Why didn't he tell me anything? Is he...dead?

I grab my phone from my pocket and start crying. I dial 911.

"Hello, 911 at your service how can I assist you," the lady in the phone says.

"Hi," I say, scared. "I think...my brother...might...might be...dead."

"Okay, can you please tell me what happened?"

"He...I came home and found him in the bathroom on the ground...with an empty bottle of pills next to him."

"Okay, can you please tell me your address and we'll get an ambulance there right away," she says, trying to calm me down but failing.

I give her my address and hang up. I look into my brothers cold eyes and cry. But then something catches my eye. He took the bandage off. Underneath it were scars. Like, my scars. Like, self-harm scars.

What happened to him? Did he not like school? Did he not like home?

Did he not like me?

I think back to the day I heard him screaming. I asked if anything was the matter with him. He said no. I knew he was lying but why didn't I tell him to tell me the truth. I could have helped him. I think about what he'd said to me after that. He said nothing was wrong with him. He promised. He broke a promise. Not it's my turn.

I look into the draws for my blade. Once I've found it I add ten cuts to my collection. I scream and cry and cut. I add another four. I fall to the ground and sob. I cut twice more and scream and cry even more. I look at my arms. Pale and sticky with blood. Why did you have to do this, Caleb? Why?

I hear a knock on the door so I hide my blade in my pocket and put on a jacket to cover my fresh wounds. I open the door to two paramedics. I welcome then inside, more like walk away from the door, and lead them to the bathroom. They check my brothers pulse and look at me with pity.

"He's dead," one of them says.

What? No! This isn't real. This isn't real! It's all a dream! I'm gonna wake up from this nightmare in a few seconds and Caleb with be there to comfort me. He will tell me that everything's okay and that it was all just a dream! He's not dead! He's alive and happy! We both are!

But it's not dream.

I feel tears but try to cover them with anger. "You're lying," I whisper. "You're lying! He's not dead you're just saying that! He's still alive and everything is okay!"

They look at me, stunned. "I promise, I'm not lying," the first man says.

"No! I've been promised things before and people have broken it! He's not dead and that's that!" I sprint out the room, tears streaming down my face as I run to the forest. I sit down by the tree I used to always come by to cry about my miserable life.

I get a text from my mom. I check it.

_Mom- Honey, r u k? I heard wat happened Plz tell me ur ok_

I don't reply. I'm not okay. How can she expect me to be okay? My brother is dead! The only person who ever understood me lied to me! They killed themselves and now I don't think I can ever trust anyone again! I'm ruined! I'm broken! But I already was just that. But now I'm broken with no one to care about me.

I get up after six hours of crying and go back home. The cops and ambulance are finally gone and now it's just my parents home.

I enter the front door and see my mother on the couch, crying, and my father next to her doing the same.

"Beatrice," my mother says but I just walk away. I don't care about her anymore. I don't care about my father anymore. I don't care about anyone anymore! I don't even care about myself...

I sprint up the stairs and to my room. I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I miss my brother too much. I sit up and see a note on my desk.

I walk over to it and read it.

_Beatrice—_

_I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you what was going on but I didn't want to scare you. The truth is, the kids at Dauntless High think I'm a nerd. They're always beating me up and calling me names. I don't know how you survived it. I guess you were always stronger than me. I'm sorry for never letting you end your own life. I'm sorry that I allowed myself to do it but not you. I'm sorry. But none of this is your fault, I swear. But, Beatrice, just remember, enjoy life while it's fun. Be happy, hang with your friends and never give up. Don't make the same mistake I did. I'm so sorry for never telling you, I love you, sis. Just please accept my apology. But I'll look over you, as an angel, and make sure you don't do anything stupid. I'll protect you from above. I'll help you in tough situations. And I'll make sure you're safe. Only if, you never do what I did. Once again, I'm sorry,_

_—Caleb_

I cry just thinking about the letter. I'm sick of crying but I can't stop. So, instead, I manage to find sleep. It may not be peaceful sleep, but it's still sleep.

**Wow. I'm sorry for killing him off, after all, this story isn't a happy sunshine story. You should have seen it coming sooner or later. You all knew someone would die. I'm just sorry it had to be him. Anyway, if you cried in this chapter, tell me. I almost did...shut up! Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What up bros! Its AnonymousFanDude! I'm sorry I've been slow on my updatcansits really hsleep!o keep up when you get in trouble for absolutely nothing and get you laptop taken away from you. I'm using my phone to write this chapter so the spelling might be off and the grammar might be incorrect to please no haters. But hey, I'm updating Starting Over so yeah. I'll also try to update Life As A Dauntless tonight too. Yeah, I left you guys waiting for two weeks on purpose. Its just really fun. All these PMs telling me to update it and that they're watching mez and that they'll shoot ****_me _****its really funny. Anyway, please enjoy! Or not. You know. What ever.**

Its been a week since the...incident and all I've been doing is crying, bleeding, self-harm and more crying. I've barely eaten anything besides an apple every couple days. I've gotten minimum sleep and feel like crap.

Christinas here,trying to cheer me up and so is Will. I can't help but think about how Caleb would feel if I actually did succeed a suicide attempt. Her be just like me. Messed up and ruined.

"Come on, Tris," Chris says. You've been in bed for over a week just come out and do something, anything."

"No," I shout as I put my blanket back over my head.

"Tris,I know its hard," Will says kindly, "and I know it hurts, but you have to do it sometimes. And the sooner the better."

I roll over to face them. I sit up and hug Christina. ThenI hug Will. I just really needed a hug from someone that wasn't my parents. I hate my parents. I don't know why but I just do.

I pull back from them and start crying again. Christina hugs me again and I feel a comfort I haven't felt in what feels like so long.

"Its okay,Tris," she says. "We'll be here here for you. Always."

"Thanks," I say. "I really needed that."

"I know. What do you say we all go get something to eat?"

"Okay," I mumble.

"Sweet," Chris says. "Go take a shower, I'll get you some clothes, okay?" I nod and go to my bathroom.

I turn the water onand start undressing. Then I notice my scars. I have added twenty-seven in the past week.

What haveI been doing to myself? What will my parents think if they see them? What will my parents say if they see them? And I guarantee that they will see eventually.

Itake my shower and when I come out and put a towel around myself Christina knocks on the door and brings in some clothes before leaving again.

There are black skinny jeans,singlet, and black leather jacket with studs. My favorite outfit. I put them on, dry my hair and walk back out the bathroom.

"Ooh, girl. Youlookinn' fine," Chris says. I try to laugh, want to, but can't. Instead I do my best smile. It was a major fail.

We get in Wills car, Christina in thefront seat next to Will and me in the back, and drive to the mall. We go to the food court and get a couple of burgers from McDonalds.

Will gets a Bigmac, Christina gets a cheeseburger and o get a McChicken. Though I have barely eaten all week I still don't even finish my burger.

We go back to Christinas place and she tells mewhat's been going on at school.

School! How amI going to go back to school? I cant do that. I could barely leave my bed this morning.

Actually, im ready for school. Im gonna find out who hurt my brother and im gonna makebsure they suffer just like I did!

After a few hours of I dont even know Will drives me home and I go to bed. And actually sleep!

WhenI wake up I look at the time. Yep. Six in the morning. I've been waking up that early all week. I decide to go to school today.

I get up, get ready and start walking. I text my dad and tell himI'm going to school. When he texts back I stare at it for a while. It reads- Do wat u want I don't care anymore!

Whatdid I do? Is it because I haven't spoken to him in a week? What does he expect my brothers...never mind.

Just asI'm thinking about heading back home I'm already at school. Okay then. Might as well.

Many people are at school bynow but Christina isn't. She never even shows up on time. None of the gang are here either. I don't think.

I sit in a cornernear a tree and wait for the bell to go.

"Hey, Tris." I turn around only to meet Fours pretty face. Wait what?

"Hi,I barely say.

" CanI sit with you?"

"Sure."

He sits next to me and we both stay silent.

"So..." he says. How are you?"

"I've certainly been better," I say sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry. Uh..what's your first class?" He changed the subject to subjects. Very smart of him. Most people would have probably kept on asking me questions about...it.

"Italian,"I say. " you?"

"I've got Math."

"Hey, Tris,"some kid says, walking up to us.

" Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" I say to him.

"OhI'm Peter, Laurens cousin," he says with his arm out, expecting me to shake it.

"Go away,"I say.

"Look,I just want us to be friends. You know. You, me, your brother." He smugly smiles.

I make a fastmove and hold him to the tree by his throat. "If you ever mention my brother ever again I swear it will be the last thing you say!"

"Tris!"Someone pulls me away from Peter and pushes me to the ground. "Tris, just stop," Will says holding me down with Christina standing close behind him.

"No! He was talking about my brother!" I struggle against Will but Four helps Will keep me down.

He's right, Tris," Four says. "Just calm down, he's not worth it okay?"

I stop struggling. "Fine,"I say. I get up and walk over to Peter. "But if you ever mention my brother again I will murder you. I will male you regret the day you were born and I will make your life a living hell."

And with that,I walk off.

**Like it? Hate it? Kiss it? Kill it? Review it! Wow that's annoying. So now we have a new threat woohoo and sorry again for the bad editing,I'll try and fix it up when I get my computer back okay? Sweet. Anyway, please follow, favorite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whatever's up bros! Its Anonymousfandude! And once again, I have to update on my phone. Look I am so sorry about that. Anyway, I got my computer taken away from me because my mom bring some guy over and I was apparently being 'annoying'. I was just making myself dinner! Does she want me to starve to death? *Yes, probably* Wow. I'd be screwed if my mom ever found my fanfiction account. Meh. Just enjoy this chapter, k? Oh! And I might be getting a better phone for Christmas! Woo! I'll be able to update more often. Enjoy!**

When school finally finishes I walk back home. My parents are at work still and my mom will be the first to come back home.

I get changed into morecomfortable clothes, sit on the couch and turn on TV.

"—And when she came home she found her brother, Caleb, dead," the news reporter says. "Local authorities say that its just a teen suicide and needs no investigating—" I turn over the channel. I can't stand watching that.

My phone beeps. I check it. Its my mom.

Beatrice, I'm in Paris taking a break from everything, I'll see you again in a month.

What! And she tells me over text! Urgh! I just hate her sometimes! Sometimes. Not all the time.

I go to my room and lay on my bed. As long as my dad is still here. A tear slips down my cheek.I'm just missing everyone right now.

My bedroom dooropens and my dad walks in. "Hi, Beatrice," he says.

"Hi, dad," I say.

"You knew about Caleb before thincident, didn't you?"

"What?" I ask. "No, of courseI didn't."

"Yes you did." He sits down on my bed andI sit up.

"Dad, ifI did I would have stopped it."

"No you wouldn't. Beatrice, you're good at hiding things from me. Just remember that I'm better."

"What do you mean?" I say,suddenly nervous.

He makes a quick move at grabs my wrist. He pulls up the sleeve beforeI even have time to react.

"This is whatI mean," he says pointing to the many scars. "I knew something was the matter with you but I never asked. Why did you do this to yourself, Beatrice?!"

Because..." I am suddenly extremely nervous.

"Because why?" he demands.

"Because I was like Caleb..." My father stays silent. "You had no idea what I used to have to go through. Except I was worse than Caleb."

"What happened? At EruditeHigh? Whay happened there?"

I stare at thecorner for a moment. Then I reply. "I was teased. I was hurt. Physically and emotionally. They would hurt me, beat me unconscious, even choke me." A tear slips down my cheek. "Caleb found out and helped me through it. Almost. I had done self harm when I badly hurt. And sometimes...I'd even try to end my life. But luckily Caleb was always there to stop me. He was always on time. But when it was his turn I was late. And I didn't make it in time. So I added more cuts." By the end my face is slightly damp.

I lookup for my fathers reaction. Its expressionless. I've told him everything now. What is he gonna say?

"You are a coward."That's not what I was expecting at all.

" What?"

"You coward! Why would you do such a thing? That us so stupid! Do you know whaI'll be if people find out about this? I'll be the guy with the messed up kid. I don't want that. You are not worthey of being my daughter!"

My heart almost stops beating. Did my dad really just say that?

"But-"

"But nothing!"

"Dad, don't be like this. I love y-" and then he punches me. Across the face.

So many people have done that to me before. ButI never would have thought that my own father would.

"Now go somewhere someone will love you. Try Lalaland." I start to cry. I race out the room and run to 'the tree'. What do I do now?

"Mom,"I say. "Please come home now." And then I cry.

**Wow. That was not only short but intense. Meh. So please check out my other stories and leave a rreview, I'd really appreciate it. You guys are amazing. And I have a QOTC. WHY ARE YOU READING THIS STORY? WHY DO YOU LIKE IT? I need to know! So I can add more of it in. Anyway, please follow favorite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


End file.
